Timeline
This is a general timeline of events, providing a brief summary of each event, and if it's notable enough a link to its main page will be included. Most of this information comes from journal documents kept by Iceguppie that were at times worded vaguely or inaccurate in the early days, and due to the almost total wiping of the r/GF server, data on some of these things is sadly irretrievable. This is very much a work in progress. 2/16 Server is created by Hazzat one day after Take Back the Falls airs. Dates unknown: BillCipher (mainly known today as Redbill) started the first wheel and offered various rhyming poems in CAV format, with the final line always having the words clue:(insert key here) to make it easier to decode. He typically didn't like if he found evidence you used an auto decoder. He promises something big will happen March 2nd, but never delivers. Symbols: TheSassyMarquess - Cheeky GravitiJatuh - Cellphone ryma2001 - Addict TheMysteryCat - Kitty Meleelover64 - Puppet ajgonefishin - Fish BumiBomber - Explosion MooBuddyBae2424 - Cow noah - Face Unknown - Four Leaf Original Discord Cipher Wheel 3/20 Possible creation date of DW and Dippy Fresh server. An unknown account implying itself to be Alex Hirsch left a cryptic message saying that we needed to be experts in "the twins peaking under the bed" (an obvious reference to Twin Peaks) to figure out what was coming next, but the mod team booted the account off. 3/22 Meleelover64 did a little code thing to promote his "secret chat", the aforementioned DW/Dippy server. 3/23 Two Bills were active at the same time. One was asking for questions, and both of them were fun to be around in general. People joined a dream journal server, which some people are still part of but has largely gone quiet. 3/24 Melee and Iceguppie plot to use an alt account called Cat's Eye to build intrigue, after the success of his original alt, Secrets Revealed, which he used for the DW server promotion. 3/25 Iceguppie tried to make an alt account of her own dubbed Cat's Paws so she could bring it and Cat's Eye into VC to create a Bill-esque vocal echo, the idea being it was "Paws for dramatic effect". She didn't know how to wrangle three accounts at once, found she could no longer speak under her normal account and confessed to her identity out of fear her account was permanently unusable and that everyone would think this was only Melee's doing. 3/26 MK transferred ownership of the server to a relatively new user known as Kanashi (name likely incomplete) who didn't seem to be online. Panic ensued out of fear the transfer was by accident and that Kanashi would never come online again, or that he would somehow be booted from the server from automatic weekly inactivity sweeps even though that's not how Discord works. It turned out he was a personal friend of MK's. A vote was taken regarding whether to wipe the chat because it was apparently unsalvageable from being owned by Kanashi or not, and people were dismayed that a decision of yes was made in only about 45 minutes. Luckily, the entire thing wasn't wiped because it was harder to do that back then. Some people migrated to futur, and others went to the newly created Melee's Mystery Shack. The "post-finale edition" of Between the Pines aired, much to our disappointment. There were rumors that this version had a modified announcement from Alex that Dipper's name rhymed with Mabel, when in fact all that was said was they were similar. Melee created a server as a joke that had no permissions for anyone but himself. Date unknown, sometime in late March: Noah began work on a fanfic in which everybody on the server was drafted into a Survivor-esque game hosted by Bill. This fic never really got off the ground. 3/28 First recorded instance of pretending to be another user to be silly, this time someone was MK. Anarchy server created, where everyone has every permission. Date unknown: Graviti starts work on a fic that was originally intended to involve the people in the server, which then blossomed into a more original story titled Venn. 3/31 A user named CST who was trolling earlier was supposedly added to the wheel, but it was an early April Fool's prank. Zach revealed MooBuddyBae2424's real name, she got very upset about this. MK was threatening to ban people, and a conclusion was drawn that he was being too strict as a mod, doling out too many temporary bans for small things, that in general there were too many arguments in the server, and those who hasn't gone to futur or the Shack should do so now. 4/1 April fool's day, in which r/GF became a Pingu server and everyone had to start their messages with "noot noot" Several people decided to theme themselves around Bill as well. 4/2 Birth of the RP server, with a running story about being invited to an old mansion Sassy came into possession of. Noah came into the server the first day, interrupted the story because he was still slightly on edge about previous events, then left. The story went on as planned afterwards. Discord House RP 4/4 Melee was disheartened to hear that the people in the Discord house RP didn't like his storyline of Max and Goofy from Goof Troop trying to secretly start up a band of sleeper agents called the Troop Force and voted to put it to an end. 4/6 Vote was taken to name the Mystery Shack. Possible names included Warped Reality, Dimension 52, Dusk 2 Dawn, Anomaly 618, and Oregon's Giant Cherry Orchard 4/7 BillCipher left another message, but he forgot his own key. Turned out his earlier hint that "the roleplay game is really fun, maybe you should come back to the sun" referred to the key being therisingsun. 4/9 Agario games, along with general fear that Noah was spying on us because a cell had his name on it. 4/11 Planning begins for Project Blindside, originally meant to be small snippets of code put in channel descriptions, and decoding them all would let you unlock a special channel in the Mystery Shack. Iceguppie went overboard with this and made a really hard code gauntlet instead. Project Blindside 4/12 Birth of the Realtalk channel in the Mystery Shack, the very first incarnation of Support and Venting. 4/14 MK leaves due to emotional problems. 4/16 Zach and Melee say they're soon going to take a temporary break. BumiBomber gets drunk after a bad day and things don't go well. 4/17 Iceguppie becomes admin prompting Melee to ponder making MK a mod to fill the vacancy, which isn't taken very well by people who still distrusted him. Project Blindside goes off, Graviti and Moo were the only two to solve it. Bit of a problem, the person who typed out the Google Forms link in full typoed it. This problem was fixed and they received their reward. 4/19 Mysterycat lets Moo become a mod on r/GF because she asked for it and since the server was largely inactive, this seemed harmless. She then demodded Mystery, made herself admin, locked every channel, themed the server picture on Weirdmageddon, and declared that she'd only unlock the server if everybody in it left, "so this server can rest in peace" Luckily MK eventually came around and banned her. 4/20 Speculation was made on why Moo did this, and it was proposed that it may have been because she and MK's girlfriend were getting into arguments. A theory was also made that these servers have lots of drama as an inevitability of putting so many teens and young adults in the same place. Moo returned, claiming first that she had planned to do it for a while and didn't realize MK being admin meant it wouldn't work, and then that her account was taken over by someone, implied to be BillCipher. Later she started acting not like herself, and speculation arose over whether this was actually her or not. It was decided that in either case, whoever was behind this wanted us to argue over whether it was her or not, so discussion was dropped. Zach was informed by Moo (pretending to not be herself) that if he could convince everyone that this was indeed Moo, she would explain what was going on. She then pretended to "not fall for the trick". 4/21 General excitement over the possibility of Gravity Falls winning a Peabody Award. BillCipher said he didn't hack Moo, then did a fakeout claiming he was Moo. Then Moo crafted a lie that BillCipher was actually run by her brother, who thought Zach had a crush on her and was doing all that crazy stuff to be an overly protective big brother. (Much later, when BillCipher's true identity as AJGoneFishin was revealed, she would claim to have found out that her brother lied to her about being BillCipher. To this day we are uncertain of whether or not she actually has a brother at all.) 4/22 A banner for Discord movie night streams is made, and discussion over what order to put everyone's avatar images on the banner devolves into silliness. 4/23 MK's girlfriend returns to the Mystery Shack under condition that Moo not antagonize her anymore. Moo does and gets banned. She pretends her brother did this again, and that she decided to leave all servers because nobody would ever trust her again. She's able to convince a small handful of people of her cover story. Moo makes an alt account known as Ham4Hammie, claiming to be a real life friend of Moo's. There is the expected argument over whether or not this was indeed her alt. 4/23 More drama involving Hammie. People got mad at MK's girlfriend for wanting to get rid of Hammie because we still didn't know for sure that it was Moo's alt, and that made her leave. Later she and Moo came back, Moo was faking nice with her and she wasn't buying it. 4/26 MK thinks about leaving the server, because even though Moo was a jerk, his girlfriend was a bit of one too, and he didn't want to have to choose between her and his friends.